Fluttershy and Me
by SergeantIC
Summary: After being warped across Earth and Equestria, Libby becomes good friends with the whole pony gang. But when all the ponies start acting strangely, inappropriate, Libby wonders what is causing that to happen, Whilst making good bonds with Fluttershy. Rated T for mild violence, drug references, and sexual references.
1. Lonely on Earth

**Hi, guys! It's SergeantIC, This story is written by my actually the plot and most details belong to another writer and the FF is called "My Little Flutty", after reading it, I thought It could use some improvements and instead of having a violent and a nameless character, I can make it a girl and make it all better. CREDIT TO: Nosfrat! Thanks guys!**

**Libbies POV**

I opened my eyes fast, I had a nightmare, I looked out the nearest window to see that it is raining. I flash of lightning shone through the pitch black sky, There was something pinkish shaking on the rim of the window, though it was outside. I yawned and got of my bed to go see what it was. When I got near the window another flash of lightning struck. I blinked and saw that that the pink object was gone, I was was confused but I just shrugged and back to my bed. I plopped down and heard something faint, like a quiver-ish noise. I looked around and something caught my eye, a feather. It was yellow and maybe and a foot long. A pink whatever it was out the window and now a yellow feather what animal or whatever on earth has the two colors? There was another flash of lightning and it made me jump, but when it happened out of the corner of my eye I saw somebody- some_pony_- I knew. I think I'm hallucinating.

"F-Fluttershy?" I nervously said. The creature stepped out into the light. Holy crap. It was Fluttershy.

"H-How do you know my name?" She asked. Oh my god, I'm dreaming. I smiled and said,

"I-Its a very long story." I said, She didn't reply. "Oh, sorry, My name is Libby." I said happily. I can't believe I'm talking to My_Fluttershy_! This time, Fluttershy moved a couple steps closer.

"Where am I? W-Where are my friends?" She asked while shaking. At this point I'm don't think hallucinating or dreaming.

"You, Fluttershy, are on Earth-"

"Earth? Where In Equestria is _that _place?" Fluttershy said with a confused voice.

"No, Earth Is a different planet. Equestria is, uh-" I trailed off not knowing where Equestria is. Fluttershy gave a simple nod, At this point Fluttershy was no more than several feet away from my bed.

"So, uh, Fluttershy, How'd you get here?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I was chasing after Angel, my pet bunny because you see he was angry at me, I passed my friend Twilight Sparkle who was performing magic and then I was here!" Fluttershy didn't sound so nervous anymore.

" Hmm. Well I'd be glad to take care of you until somepony comes to get you!" I said happily.

"Oh, really Libby! That'd be great!" Fluttershy remarked, then grinned. for a couple hours we shared childhood stories with each other became friends and shared some good laughs.

"Well I guess I'm going to go to sleep now." I yawned.

"Um, Libby. Do you mind if I sleep on the bed with you? You see the ground is cold and hard-" I cut her off.

"Why would I ever have you sleep on the floor? Of course You can Sleep here!" I smiled. I scooted to the left and patted an empty spot. Fluttershy gladly jumped on the bed and sat down. I pet her soft mane for a second and then said to her,

"Good Night, Fluttershy." I said to her softly.

"You too, Libby ." Then I quickly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The sun shined through my eyes and woke me up, I yawned and said "Good morning Flutter-" But I cut myself off. She was gone.

"Fluttershy?!" I shouted out. "Are you there?" No reply. It was all a dream. It was all a dream! No, no, no, no! I sighed Lied on my back and heard and felt the crumbling of paper. I pulled out the paper from underneath me, it was a scroll. I unrolled it and read what was on it.

My Dearest, Libby,

This scroll acts as a portal between Equestria and Earth, If you choose to let go of it, then you will be warped 10 minutes before you woke yesterday with all your memories after that wiped. If you would to join us in Equestria, Squeeze the scroll and be prepared for a warp.

. Sincerely,

. Princess Celestia

"I-It wasn't a dream?" I said to myself aloud. I laughed to myself happily, I really never had many friends on earth and had nothing to do ever, I'm going! I looked at the paper and squeezed it as hard as I could. I blinked then a flash of light blinded me for a second, before anything happened I heard a faint "yay!" From somebody, it was Fluttershy. Then I blacked out.

**I Hope it was okay, tell me in the reviews and if I should improve on anything!**

**Link to ORIGINAL "My Little Fluffy": **** s/9247815/1/My-Little-Flutty**

**Link to Nosfrat: **** u/4204641/Nosfrat**


	2. Waking Up

I slowly opened my eyes to see a couple of faces mooning over me. I was lying on a bed, well actually just a mistress on a bed frame with one pillow. I moaned and started to sit up, As my eyes adjusted I saw Fluttershy and also what looked like Pinkie Pie.

"Are you okay Libby?" Fluttershy asked in her normal quiet voice.

"You know this thing?" Pinkie Pie asked Fluttershy.

"W-Where am I? What happened?" I asked hoarsely. em I cleared my throat just as Pinkie Pie spoke up.

"You strange creature from another planet place are in Equesria! Ponyville to be exact." Pinkie Pie said in a jumpy sort of voice. Fluttershy gave a quick hug to me, I blushed a little.

"I'm glad your okay Libby." Fluttershy said happily as can be.

"I have two questions,"Pinkie Pie said. "How do you two know each other and what are you? Also what kind of name is... Libby?" Pinkie asked.

"um, Pinkie, That was three questions." Fluttershy muttered.

"I know!" She shouted back. This was getting awkward.

"well uh, "I said", When Fluttershy was sent to Earth we got to know one another, and I'm a human being." I said sitting up and stretching. Fluttering nodded and smiled.

"That's great to know! Well if your going to be staying here or something we should throw a party! And invite all of Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie remarked. I thought about a party, it sounded nice but I'm not type the party type of person.

"That'd be great Uh, Pinkie but I uh-" Pinkie Pie cut me off.

"Perfect tomorrow at seven! Be there!" Then she bounced away in a hurry. It wasn't as funny without the 'boing' noise when she hops though. Fluttering inched closer and whispered to me.

"Twilight Sparkle's over here, eavesdropping." She smiled and gestured the direction with her eyes. I looked in that direction and called out.

"Twilight?" Twilight Sparkle emerged from the corner scared. As well as Rarity and Applejack.

"H-How do you know my name?" nervously. I couldn't think up of an excuse.

"Um, Fluttershy told me?" I said just as nervous.

**Fluttershy's POV**

Wow, a new friend in Ponyville! Though it is weird for them to have to be a human, she's great though! I don't other ponies besides maybe my friends will understand that she's the good guy.

"Fluttershy, where do you think we should do with Libby, as in house-wise. We were going to build her a house maybe." I thought second, she can stay with me!

"Well I, um, suppose she can stay with me at my cottage." Libby looked at me and gave small warm grin.

"Yeah, I'm up to that!" Libby said to Applejack and Rarity. Rarity looked at me with a concerned kind of look then moved closer.

"Do you really think you're up to that task, Fluttershy? I mean she seems just awful!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh I can assure you I'll be okay. I mean it's the least I can do for her saving me and all." Rarity shrugged.

"alright darling, just be safe and watch your back." Rarity whispered.

"So um, Fluttershy when are we going to get moving?" She sounded eager.

"Right now I suppose." I said to Libby meeting her eyes. Libby smiled and jumped off the bed.

"Good luck!" Twilight said to me. I dont think ill need it. We started walking back to my cottage, it was nice and quiet. Libby didn't talk much, so I said something.

"So Libby, how do you like Ponyville?" I asked. Libby kept her gaze in front of her.

"I guess it's okay. Things are a lot more peaceful here than at Earth. I also get used to be 'the only human ever' thing." I nodded in agreement, I can't imagine what it must be like to be a human. Libby is 3 times my height and just seems so... different.

"We're here!" I said gladly with a smile. Libby looked up at the cottage.

"You live alone here, Fluttershy?" Libby asked.

"Yes, well not exactly. I have my critter friends." Libby and I walked inside. My cottage was big, bigger than I needed but it's fine.

"Oh I thought of something!" Libby said quickly. "Where will I sleep?"

"Oh, you can just sleep in the quest room. It's right across from mine upstairs." I said gesturing the stairs onto the left. Libby smiled warmly.

"Thanks Fluttershy." Libby walked up the stairs and vanished out of my sight.

Several Hours Later

It was about 9:40. Libby had just told me she was going to get to sleep and get rested. This is just wonderful, I enjoy having the company besides my critter friends. I mean anybody. I even enjoyed Discord while when he visits from time to time. Tomorrow is Pinkie Pies party. I hope everypony gets settled in with Libby... It'd be a disaster if anypony didn't.


	3. The Party

Libbie's POV  
I opened my eyes and looked around. Holy. Crap. Fluttershy's cottage is abbliterated nothing more than rubble like rocks and wood planks everywhere. The staircase remained there was no upstairs. Pipes stuck out of the floor and sharp objects like broken glass lingered everywhere. I sat up and realized I was laying on a wooden plank on the main floor. I stood up and yelled Fluttershy's name.  
"Fluttershy?!" I screamed. "Where are you?" I walked around unburying everything looking for her. I walked the once front door and saw a path of destruction. maybe about 3 mile, wide a 2 foot crator trailed all the way to Ponyville. Actually. There was no Ponyville, everything looked exactly like Fluttershy's Cottage, or what used to be her cottage.  
"Fluttershy?!" I shouted out again to the rubble. I heard something faint.  
"Libby?" It was Fluttershy, I didn't sigh yet, I don't know where she is.  
"Where are you?"  
"Wake up!" Fluttershy demanded. Huh? Suddenly something cold rushed through and over my body. I woke up, for real. Fluttershy was next to me with a wood bucket in her hooves.  
"What-what... Um. Was I-?" I stammered like a moron.  
"I heard mumbling from your room so I went to check on you. You were kicking your legs, when I tried to wake you hit me so, you know-" Fluttershy gestured the bucket.  
"I was... Mumbling-? In my sleep?" I asked. I blushed nervously.  
"Yes, but I couldn't understand anything." Fluttershy admitted. "What was your bad dream about, Libby?" I blushed again, telling Fluttershy that I was dreaming about her would be a little emberassing.  
"Oh, um, it was just about, uh.. Home." I lied, I hated it. Lying to the most kind pony in Ponyville.  
"Oh, Im sorry about that." Fluttershy said apologetically. I smiled.  
"Thanks." I said. Several hours later I found myself in town with Fluttershy helping her get some stuff for her woodland creatures, like, Celery, Lettuce, And tomatoes. Then we ran into Pinkie Pie.  
"Hey Fluttershy! And uh, Libby?" Pinkie Pie said my name with a confused tone.  
"Libbie's helping me with shopping." Fluttershy smiled.  
"How has Libby been?" Pinkie asked. I feel like I'm a monster compared to them. Or at Least anybody but Fluttershy.  
"Oh she's just great! She's helped me a lot." Fluttershy looked at me and we both smiled.  
"Oh good! Are you two coming to the welcome party tonight? I mean you have to! It's a party for you Libby!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.  
"Why wouldn't I? I love parties!" I felt like I was lying, I am not really a fan of parties.  
"Okie-Dokie-Lokie! See you tonight then! Bye, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie skipped off.  
"Hey you know what?" I asked Fluttershy.  
"What is it?" She replied.  
"I don't think Iv'e met Rainbow Dash yet!" I said. It'd be great to meet her! She and Fluttershy where always my favorite ponies.  
"Rainbow Dash? Oh yes, Shes down in the meadow today practicing tricks. We can go to her!" Fluttershy said happily. It only took about 15 minutes to walk there but it seemed like hours because the days are shorter, it was noon 15 minutes ago and now it's almost sundown! I looked beyond a hill and saw a blue, flying figure with a rainbow trailing behind them. It was Rainbow Dash. She flew to the ground fast and landed 3 feet away from me.  
"What the hay is this?! What have you done to Fluttershy!?" Rainbow Dash said angrily.  
"Rainbow, I'm right here! And this is Libby, she's a human." Fluttershy reassured.  
"What's a... Human? Are the from the Everfree Forest?" Rainbow Dash kept her guard.  
"No. She's from earth, it's a distant world from Equestria." Fluttershy said. I held out my hand.  
"Hi, um, I'm Libby." I said nervously. Rainbow Dash shook my hand with her left hoof.  
"Um... I'm... Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow thought for a second. "Wait. Is the party Pinkie Pie's throwing for you?"  
"Yeah, I didn't even ask for one."  
"Ha. You don't need to ask!" Rainbow laughed.  
"Speaking of party-" Fluttershy interrupted. "We gotta go! It's starting soon!" I looked at my watch but remembered it was no good.  
"Yeah we better get going!" I remarked. In no time we were there at the town square. Streamers were hung over everything and a banner hung thy read 'Welcome Libby!' In pink letters with blue and yellow hoof prints stamped randomly. In the center of everything a huge table with all kinds of foods and desserts. Balloons were strung on many things and varied in color. It was amazing, for real. What could possibly go wrong? An hour later the entire town was there, and it was a lot of ponies. And I mean a lot! I was sitting on a chair next to Fluttershy and we were talking about the party.  
"This is great, huh?" Fluttershy asked me.  
"Oh yes! Pinkie threw a great party!" Fluttershy and I dozed off a few minutes later, it was a tiring day.  
I woke up about 10 or 15 minutes later. And Fluttershy was gone. Nowhere to be seen. I jumped out of my seat startled and ran to Pinkie.  
"Hey! Have you seen Fluttershy?!" I asked quickly.  
"Yeah she walked out with two guys, why are you aski-" I cut her off.  
"Thanks!" I ran out and called Fluttershy's name. I heard muffling that had her voice. I turned to the left and saw an ally, I ran into it. I gasped. I saw Fluttershy another colt. The other colt jumped on my shoulders and tried to tackle me. I strangly felt no extra weight. I grabbed his mane and swung him off me and started towards the other pony.  
"What the hell do you think your doing!?" I screamed.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" He screamed back. I thought, is he going to-?  
"Y-You're going to rape her!" I stammered.  
"I don't even know what that means." He mumbled.  
"Sexually abusing, rape!" I angrily said. I pushed him to the side, he was surprisingly weak. I grabbed Fluttershy and ran.  
"C'mon!" I said holding on to her. This was bad. What. Happened.


	4. Cutie Mark

I barged into Fluttershy's Cottage with her still in my arms. I set her on the couch, she seemed shocked.  
"F-Fluttershy are you okay?" I asked frantically "Are you hurt?"  
"I-I'm okay, Libby..." What were those two words you said back there. It was, like rake and the o-other one." Fluttershy asked. He was okay, she was confused because I swore Yeah right, Im in Equestria, all ponies, no swearing.  
"I'm sorry, humans commonly use those swears. I won't use them again. Promise." I promised.  
"Those stallions. They took me when we fell asleep, I don't what they were doing. I-I've never seen anypony like that ever!" Fluttershy announced. It was true, I didn't know what was going on either. It's strange for ponies to kidnap somepony and try to... Molest them.  
"I havn't either, Fluttershy." I paused and thought about when one of the kidnappers jumped me. "You know what else is strange?"  
"Hm?" Fluttershy asked me.  
"I was stronger. I mean a lot stronger, when one of them jumped on me, I felt no extra weight. Jump ony soldiers." I asked Fluttershy awkwardly.  
"Why, I mean-" Fluttershy questioned. I replied interrupting her.  
"C'mon! It's okay!" I said playfully. Fluttershy shrugged and flew up on on top me. I felt maybe a pound or so extra. I walked around a bit.  
"This is, er... Kinda fun!" Fluttershy said louder than her normal hush voice. I laughed, it's weird having a pony ride on me rather than the other way around. Fluttershy jumped down on the floor. Then there was an awkward silence for some reason. I then thought about my clothes suddenly, I've been wearing the same clothes for like 2 days.  
"Oh, um, I guess I'm going to go to Rarity's house to get new clothes." I said. Fluttershy looked up to me.  
"I can come with! You know to like, show you the way." Fluttershy announced. I smiled and nodded.  
"That'd be great!" I said gladly, Fluttershy flew up on my soldiers, I smiled and blushed slightly, I then walked out the front door and crossed the bridge seperating Fluttershy's house and everything else. In no time, we were at Rarity's house. It was tall and very... Fancy. Decorations were thrown everywhere in a very organized way. Fluttershy jumped off me and trotted to the front door, I followed. Fluttershy rung the door bell and a melody played loudly, a second later Rarity opened the door suprised.  
"Why hello Libby and Fluttershy. What are you two doing here?" Rarity asked in her normal 'fancy accent'.  
"I was just hoping for new outfit." I replied. Fluttershy nodded.  
"Oh that's just great! Please, come in!" Rarity said happily. When we walked inside Rarity closed the door then examined my clothes.  
"Can you take off your clothes so I can make it in your size, Lib?" Lib? That's new. Wait what... My clothes?  
"Um, I guess... Er- yes?"I stammered then blushed. Rarity looked at me carefully.  
"What's wrong, darling?" Rarity said with a confused tone.  
"It's just... Humans aren't really... Confirtable with taking off their clothes in front of anybody, or anypony else.." I said awkwardly. Rarity smiled.  
"Oh that's okay! You can use that towel over there! Just don't get it dirty." Rarity said the last comment quietly then shivered. Then pointed to a curtain where I can take off my clothes. I walked to the curtain and behind the curtain and started stripping my clothes from myself. A few moments later when I was completely bare naked, I noticed something. A cutie mark? It was shown as 2 red hearts, the left smaller than the right, and the third simble was a yellow heart. What did it mean? Kindness? Apreciation? Love? I wrapped the white towel around my waist and chest walked out of the curtain, a couple minutes later Rarity came back with a better cleaner outfit, thank god, or Celestia, it was simple. There was a dark blue pants with pockets on the left and right an some on the back. The shirt was a simple white button-up shirt. Rarity then noticed the Cutie Mark.  
"Is that a Cutie Mark?" Rarity questioned "do humans have them too?"  
"Actually no. I just found out this was here." I said truthfully. Rarity grinned and used her magic to fly the outfit back to the sewing machine.  
"Hold on a second, hun." Rarity started sewing a design on shirt. In no time Rarity came back with the outfit, except the shirt had my Cutie Mark on it. I smiled widely and felt happy.  
"Oh thank you, Rarity!" I took the short and jeans and smiled at them. I walked back to the curtain to put them on. A few moments I emerged out from the with the outfit on.  
"Ooh! You look great!" Fluttershy complimented.  
"I agree! It looks just divine on you!" Rarity agreed. After thanking Rarity a many times we left with Fluttershy flying by my side. It was almost dark now and we headed back to Fluttershy's cottage. About an hour later I was lying in my bed thinking about the next few days here. Will I get a job? Or even a house of my own. I ended up passing out in my thoughts and rested peacefully.


	5. Two Choices

I fluttered my eyes open, looking around,I was back at my house... On earth. What am I doing here. I sat up, I was on my messed up bed and my back hurt. Everything was a little blurry because my eyes haven't adjusted. I jumped out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I walked to the corner where I had found Fluttershy, but there was nothing. In fact, this wasn't a memory or something because It was a sunny day, there was no clouds and barely any wind from what I looked like. I stopped and then searched my pockets, no letter from Celestia. What's going on? I walked down the stairs and looked around, wow my house is a mess. I searched around a bit and found another scroll, just like the one I found on the very first night. I picked it up and unrolled it slowly. When it was finally open, I read the cursive writing. It read,

Dear, Libby,

Thank you for everything, Lib. We are graceful by the help you've given us. But now that you have moved on, we wrote you this to remember us by. We all love you.

Sincerely,...

Then there were many names. I read through them all and saw that all that every name was personally signed, and everyponies name in Ponyville is there. I looked carefully, but didn't see Fluttershy's name. I looked again. and again. It isn't there. I blinked and things fuzzed up slowly. I dropped the scroll and things fuzzed faster, then faded to white. I heard a boom then everything darkened.

I opened my eyes as quick as I can, sat up and let out a little yelp. I looked around, I'm back in Fluttershy's cottage. I swung my legs off the bed and put my hands over my face and exaled deeply and loudly. I looked up and saw a shed of light peek through the door, then Fluttershy opened the door a little and peeked through. She must've saw me because she opened the door wider and faster.

"Libby? Why are you up? I heard something from here." Fluttershy said protectively. I shook my head.

"Just another bad dream, I guess." I muttered a little. I looked into her eyes, she looked kind of worried.

"How often do you have these?" Fluttershy asked me seriously.

"I actually haven't had one on earth since I was like 13, I'm 23 now. That's 10 years..." I trailed off, why am I having nightmares here rather than earth.

"Maybe you should see twilight Sparkle, Lib." Fluttershy recommended.

"You're right, I'll go in the morning." I said, I actually felt worried, I don't like being worried in Equestria. It's not good. A few hours later, I found myself at Twilights front door alone. I knocked three times. A second layer, Spike answered. I waved.

"You must be here for, Twilight! I'll get her." Then he ran off, I peeked inside, everything is very roomy. Twilight came this time, she looked surprised.

"Hi Libby! Come right in!" She said happily. I stepped and twilight closed the door with her magic.

"So why are you here?" Twilight asked. I looked at her.

"I notice that the other ponies are acting strangely inappropriate. And every night I've been having strange nightmares, what's up with..." I stopped talking when Twilight looked down at 'nightmare'.

"Wait. Wait. Wait! Are... _You _causing this to happen?" I asked a little angry and worried. Twilight didn't give a reply but gave a very small nod. Then she replied.

"You see, I-er... I kind of let the-" I cut her off angrily.

"No!" I screamed. I could barely barely process this.

"Let me explain. I kept the portal open to study your amazing technology. I didn't realize I was-" I cut her off again.

"We'll now you know!" I screamed louder. I stomped around.

"I can turn it off!" Twilight started a spell to turn it off, but it just sparked and let out a loud hiss. Twilight grunted. She moved to her book and started reading. "Oh no... We need an animate object to send back in order to turn it off..."

"And..." I demanded still mad.

"It can't be something that hasn't gone through." Twilight paused and sighed. "You have two choices, you... Or Fluttershy."


	6. Chapter 6 BLOOPER

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy the never used chapter 6 of Fluttershy and Me! By the way it sucks so that's why I rewrote and used this as a "blooper".**

I stared at Twilight Sparkle with an unforgiving look, but mostly shock and awe. How can I have to be sent back already? And Fluttershy is an option, coming from Twi? Then I thought about my nightmares.  
"A-are my nightmares going to come... True?" I asked in a softer more hush voice.  
"Well, sort of. There are three end results, it won't come true, it will come true but will come differently. And..." Twilight paused. "It will come true." I can't take this. I thoughtlessly walked out the library without even replying to Twilights fact. Why would Twilight have throwing her friend into a portal to earth as an option? I shrugged. I took a good look a Ponyville, everybody seemed to be quiet lately, not mischievous of normal socializing is going on. In fact none. Everything almost seemed dead. I stopped in my steps and glanced at the clock tower, it wasn't moving... What's going on? I rushed a little faster back to Fluttershy's cottage. When I finally arrived, Fluttershy was not outside waiting patiently like she usually does when I'm gone alone. She was gone too. I opened the door and peeked inside, Fluttershy was on the couch rocking sort of.  
"Fluttershy, what's going on with everypony?" I asked closing the door behind me "and the clock tower?" I added. Fluttershy looked at me.  
"Th-they're all going insane..." Fluttershy muttered.  
"What-?" I trailed off. Fluttershy flew in the air.  
"Everypony is not being themselves. We're all scared. Well 'we're' as in the ones who aren't going mad." Fluttershy explained.  
"Then what about the clock-?" Fluttershy cut me off rudely.  
"Somepony dismantled it." Fluttershy said in a strange tone. I observes Fluttershy, she wasn't being herself.  
Are you okay?" I asked

**XD It's retarded right? Well I hope you enjoyed this little bonus anyways Seeya later in the REAL chapter 6! Coming soon to your device!**


	7. Changes

**Sorry for the long pause for no communicating frequently. I've been busy with FictionPress and stuff. (Username: SergeantIC) Sorry if the story gets confusing from here, but enjoy anyways! By the way, I'm changing the rating to T.**

I stared at Twilight Sparkle in shock and disbelief. Why would Twilight just put Fluttershy, her friend, out as an option. Then I thought.  
"A-Are my nightmares going to become... True?" I aske nervously. Twilight gave a small nod thing.  
"Well, uh, kinda... There are three possibilities. It doesn't happen, it will happen differently from the dream." Twilight paused and inhaled deeply. "Or, it will happen." I shook my head and walked around. This seems this its going so fast, it's reall hard to comprehend. Without thinking I walked out the front door without replying or even saying goodbye like I normally do. Twilight started saying something but I ignored. I took a good look around Ponyville. Everypony is out, but they're just staring at me like I did some sort of crime. I spotted Bon Bon, so I stopped in my steps. And turned to her.  
"Hey, uh, Bon Bon. What's going on with everypony?" Bon Bon shuttered a little.  
"I-I actually don't know. They all started acting wierd this morning." I know exactly whats happening. The force of earth is getting to them and they don't fully understand what they're feeling.  
"Oh, thanks anyways." I lied sort of. I continue my path to Fluttershy's Cottage. When I arrived, Fluttershy is patiently sitting down at a table outside the cottage with Angel, her pet bunny. I waved and she waved back. When we got close enogugh to talking rage immediately asked about Ponyville. Fluttershy looked at me carefully.  
"Is there something wrong with Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked. It almost sounded like she was being sarcastic.  
"Um, yeah, and all of Ponyville is acting strange." I replied seriously. Fluttershy kept looking at me with that same face. "Is there something wrong flutter-" she cut me off.  
"No! I'm fine." Fluttershy had lied to me. Fluttershy had lied... To me. Oh wait. Crap! No. No. It's getting to her too. At that moment I felt all these strange emotions rush through me, anger, confusion, disbelief. It all came through, everything but anything with happiness. I did not like Fluttershy like this. Then something jogged in my mind. Why isn't Twilight being harmed by Earths power?  
"Okay then." I muttered under my breath.

**I'm really sorry it's so short... I'm kinda running out of ideas, I'd be more than happy if you could post a review with some ideas or some sort of thing to give me ideas. Thanks guys!**


	8. Before Libby

Fluttershy's POV + Flashback  
I sat and patiently watched Twilight Sparkle Study a book as two stallins were building a metal, oval like thing. Lights were on the top and had blue designs painted aroun the entire perimeter.  
"So... What are you building Twilight?" I asked quietly trying not to interrupt.  
"Hm? Oh. I'm building a portal." She replied looking up from her book.  
"A portal? Where too?" I asked another question. Twilight shrugged.  
"Wherever it takes me, I guess." Twilight said looking back at her book. I didn't reply, then a heard a couple chirps from a bird, I looked up and saw my red cardinal, chirp.  
"What is it, Chirp?" I asked the bird, she replied in a few rhythmic noises.  
"Angel?" I muttered. I sat up and started to run. "I gotta go, Twilight!" I shouted back. I continued to run until I reached the cottage. I opened the door and saw angel and Amelia, my other bunny, fighting.  
"Wha-what are you two doing?" I frantically asked. They both looked at me then pointed to a bowl with leaves and carrots in it cut up fancy.  
"You two are fighting over the last bowl? I can fix that no problem!" I walked to a cupboard and reached for another bowl, then filled it with lettuce and everything else in it I held out the bow to them and-  
Angle smacked it out of my hand and hopped out the window to Ponyville. Uh oh. I ran after him.  
"Wait!" I shouted softly. I navigated my way threw trees and bushes and caught up with angel, there was twilight again. Oh wait, she was performing he spell. I kept running as she cast it, there was a spark, then a burst of light which opened the portal. I tried to stop my self, by completely stop, but that didn't work. I tripped and face planted into the portal.  
"Fluttersh-" twilight shouted, but was cut off. I felt a buzz inside of me, then my vision went blank. My eyes were open though. I frantically blinked, nothing. Then there was a few flashes of images, they were so... Different. There was one of a ton of houses lined up. Then this strange hunk of metal, and glass. Then the moon, though it looked much different followed by a ton of other images. I then woke up in the rain. It was night, and a faint lights of these weird poles. I stood up looking around, I started walking towards one house. I flew up to look to the window, but was interrupted by a flash of thunder. I yelped and darted towards the edge of the window under the roof barely. Out of the corner of my eye, lights flickered on and I ears footsteps towards me. Hopefully another pony. Another crash of thunder. I spotted another window but open. I dashed to it and went inside.

**Help me guys! Im running out of ideas so this came! Please leave ANY idea in the reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
